A voyage to remember
by hinatachan the itaxnaru luver
Summary: Yuuri thought it would be a great way to get away from working with the papers, so him and Wolfram set out on Cheri's ship and spend time together! What they don't know is someone's watching them from afar!
1. The great escape

**Hina-chan: A new story for you all, hope you like it!**

**Kanna: I'm sure they will, but don't get your hopes up that it will be greater than the other stories you created**

**Hina-chan: Kanna senpai, don't be so mean to my new story! Also...i don't know the maids names so don't bash me for not knowing!**

**Kanna: Hai, hai...whatever...**

**Pairing: Yuuram!!**

**Warning: This is a shounen-ai story, don't like it get out now!**

**Disclaimer: I wish i owned this great idea but i don't so...yeah...**

* * *

Yuuri found himself falling asleep again as he strained his black eyes to concentrate on the papers he was signing. He rubbed his eyes again and stretched out his arm and hand so he could write better. He had just gotten back from earth and Gwendal and Guntar both dragged him inside the castle and were now standing on guard so he couldn't escape. The sound of a carriage and horses was approaching and he got out of the chair to look out the window.

'If something doesn't come up...then why don't i make something up?' Thought the maou as Wolfram's mother got out of the carriage.

He waved to the smiling woman as she went inside the castle. He sighed and started thinking up a plan on how to get out of the castle and to somewhere more entertaining. He heard a knock on the door and quickly sat back down and started signing before telling them to come in.

"Your majesty, the maids seem to need to have a talk with you, shall i tell them maybe some other time?" Yuuri stood up and shook his head.

"I'll go talk to them and see what's happening, Gwendal...i know you're mad but please?" Yuuri gave him sort of a puppy face and smiled as Gwendal waved him off.

He ran down the hallway and into the castle kitchen where the four maids cooked the meals. As he was nearing the room, he not only heard the maid's voices but Cheri's voice as well. He knocked on the door and yelped in surprise as five pairs of hands grabbed both his arms and yanked him inside.

"We're sorry for pulling you inside so suddenly and agressively, but we were kind of too excited" Said the maid with the blue dress.

"Too excited?" the maids nodded.

"I knew what you were trying to say your majesty, when you were in the room by yourself"

"Trying to...say?"

"You're hoping to gain Wolfram's love by acting sweet around his mother, isn't that adorable?" Cheri started to smother him with her bear hugs.

"So...what is this thing you needed to say to me?"

"Allow me to explain, your majesty!" Cheri pulled Yuuri closer to her and whispered something in his ear.

"H-huh?" Yuuri jumped back.

"I'll supply the boat your majesty, plus the maids will look after Greta so you boys don't have to worry about it!"

"How many days are we allowed to take?" If it meant getting away from the paper work, Yuuri couldn't possibly let this chance slip by.

"As long as it takes, i won't tell a soul!" Cheri exclaimed happily.

"I guess if you put it that way...then tell Conrad and the others that i have some important business to attend to, i'll go off and pack!" Cheri and the maids were amazed at how well the maou could run in only a few seconds.

* * *

"Mother did?" Yuuri nodded at the other boy that laid in his bed.

"She said we could stay on the ship for as much as we needed to" Wolfram blushed but looked away hoping Yuuri wouldn't see him blushing.

"But, what about Greta?"

"She's going to be taken care of" Yuuri spoke out happily as he packed a few more things.

"Oi, you better not try anything!" Wolfram pointed a finger at Yuuri.

"I won't do anything, i just want to be away from work and that's all, now if you don't hurry, Gwendal's going to come after me and then we might not leave in time" Wolfram got out of the bed and took his traveling clothes with him into the bathroom to change.

Yuuri shut his suit case closed and put it by the bedroom door. He breathed in and out gently and looked outside at the carriage that was still out there. He saw Conrad and Yozak on their horses talking with each other and laughing. He heard suit case shutting and looked over at Wolfram who was now done packing as well as changing.

"Your mom's going to tell everyone that i'm on an important business trip and i might not be back for a few days, so we have nothing to worry about" Yuuri picked his suit case up and walked down the hall with Wolfram walking beside him.

"Ah, your majesty, Wolfram, the ship is now all yours, have a safe trip and don't forget to buy a gift for your dear old mother!" Cheri began smother both Yuuri and Wolfram with her bear hugs.

"M-mother, we're going to be caught if you don't let us go!"

"Oh sorry boys...i just get carried away when i see my beloved son growing up so fast...well good bye and good luck on your trip!" The two boys continued on their way outside.

Conrad was the first to notice Yuuri and Wolfram going into the carriage. He made the horse trot over to the carriage but Cheri stood in the way.

"Mother, where is his majesty and Wolfram going?" Cheri didn't reply, instead she shrugged and walked away.

"Conrad dear, you shouldn't meddle with some elses' business, one might think you're too nosey, hm?" Conrad wondered what it had to do with Yuuri and Wolfram.

Gwendal and Guntar both came out running as the white and gold carriage got away. Gwendal threw a paper in his hand to the ground and stomped on it with one foot while Guntar bawled his face off. Conrad got the serious look on his face and trotted over to the two of them.

"Where do you think they're going, Gwendal?" Gwendal grunted.

"Mother is right, you're too nosey for your own good" With that said, Gwendal stiffened a bit and went back inside.

"Gwendal actually agrees with his mother for once, thought i would never see a day like today" Yozak trotted over to him as Guntar rushed inside.

"I am worried though...it may not be the first time they were alone together but trouble seems to find its way"

"And?"

"Yozak, you should know what i mean" Yozak gave him a smile and nodded and they both kicked their horses to run toward the shinou temple.

* * *

A/n: In the next chapter, Conrad and Yozak tell his highness about Yuuri and Wolfram going out on a trip while the majesty and his soon to be bride goes on a long voyage! TBC!!


	2. A day at the festival

**Hey, and welcome back to an all new chapter of A voyage to remember!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this awsome and still going anime, but if i did...i wouldn't know what i would do with it!**

* * *

"Wolfram, it's going to leave soon, hurry" The said boy glared up at him and the ship as he forced his legs onto the ramp.

Yuuri sighed and went on ahead of him and waited for him on the deck of the large, gold and white ship that rocked sideways as the waves crashed against the sides. Wolfram stepped up and held his breath and ran up the ramp, nearly knocking Yuuri over.

"One of these days I'll regret taking you with me..." Yuuri told him.

"Shut up...you wimp!"

"Stop calling me that, you never call me anything else but that!"

"Is It that bad of a nickname?" Yuuri looked at him with disbelief.

"Well...let's just decide on where we're going, got any ideas?" Asked the maou.

"I heard small Shimaron was having a festival that lasts for about two days, we could go there"

"Alright, small Shimaron it is then" Yuuri showed the captain where they planned to go and the captain shouted out to the men on the deck.

A man brought Yuuri and Wolfram's suitcases into one of the cabins and placed them against the wall next to the door. Wolfram went into the cabin and started unpacking while Yuuri enjoyed the cool breeze that washed over him like a wave of water. Wolfram found the night gown that Yuuri had given him.(1)

He set it aside and took out some more stuff. After he finished he felt a wave crash against the ship and started to feel sick to his stomach. He heard it growl and remembered that he didn't eat at all yet. He stood up and got out of the cabin and up onto the deck and stood next to Yuuri. His stomach growled again and Wolfram looked away as Yuuri looked over at him.

"Wolfram...I never really thought about this at all much but...what kind of money do we use to buy stuff with?"

"Hmph...wimp...you're the maou and you don't even know what kind of money we use...I hate to see what our children would grow up as"

"O-o-o-our children?" Yuuri inched away from him a little.

"Of course, I'm not referring to Greta"

"Wolfram...stop saying such nonsense, It's not funny"

"Shibuya and Wolfram...together?" Asked Murata.

"Hai...should we look into It?" Conrad was being too concerned about the whole situation.

"Spying wouldn't hurt anyone" Yozak and Conrad's faces lightened up.

"So then, how do we travel?"

"Hm...we could travel by horse, a ship is slow Isn't It?"

The three of them nodded and walked out of the temple, not knowing a certain spirit was watching them closely. The spirit gave a smirk before disappearing.

"If nothing happens to them, we will come straight back to the castle" Murata, Yozak and Conrad all kicked the horses and were out of sight in an instant.

* * *

"Here we are, your majesty and lord Wolfram" Wolfram threw up one last time and Yuuri rubbed his back and gave him a handkerchief that Wolfram's mother gave to him a while back.

"Pull yourself together Wolfram..." Yuuri stood up and put on his traveling vest that he always wore and walked down the ramp.

"Yuuri, wait for me!" wolfram ran after him.

They stood at the end of the ramp and looked around at all the people who had gathered there for the festival. The captain gave Yuuri and Wolfram some money, a gift from Cheri.

"Thank you, we will be staying here for two or three days so..."

"I get It, go on and have fun your majesty" Yuuri nodded and rushed off into the crowd with Wolfram.

From jugglers to magicians to rare animals. Yuuri and Wolfram saw it all with their own two eyes and were having a great time until they ran into someone unexpected.

"A-Aldebert?" Wolfram stammered.

"Well this Is a surprise...to think I would see his majesty with Wolfram so far away from home"

"What are you doing here?" Yuuri put his hand on Wolfram's shoulder.

"Yuuri!" The maou shook his head.

"You should listen to your king" Wolfram growled at him as he walked away laughing.

"Yuuri, why did you stop me?" Yuuri pointed to the crowds of people that walked by them laughing and smiling.

"We can't always cause a ruckus everywhere we go" Wolfram walked off.

* * *

"It seems the ship was heading to small Shimaron" Conrad announced and got onto his horse.

"I think there's a festival going on right about now"

"Well then, to small Shimaron we go!" Yozak pulled on the reigns and galloped away.

Murata and Conrad smiled to each other before catching up with Yozak.

* * *

"Wolfram...I don't think i can do this..." Wolfram stood next to him as Yuuri held the ball in his hand.

"Wimp!" Yuuri took a breath in and slowly let it go.

He aimed where he wanted the ball to go and threw it at the toy. Wolfram shouted out with joy and began hugging him. The man behind the counter gave them the toy that he hit. Yuuri then gave it to Wolfram and walked away to go somewhere else.

"What should we do next?" Yuuri pondered.

"Well...you're the girl so I guess we'll have to eat dinner right about now..." Yuuri received a deadly glare as they continued walking, looking for a restaurant.

He let Wolfram choose where he wanted to go. They settled in with everyone else in the restaurant and waited for someone to serve them while they looked at the menus.

"Yuuri...I really have to ask...why am I the girl and why are we eating in a restuarant?" Yuuri smiled knowing full well that he knew something that Wolfram didn't.

"I will answer the first question later, why we are eating here is because, It's only natural for a man to treat their girlfriends out after having so much fun for the day and as to why you're the girl...you wear that night gown too much and...your mother treats you like a girl"

"No she doesn't"

"She may not show it to you but...she talks about you like you were her only daughter or something"

"Have you dears decided on what you would like?" A woman that appeared to be in her 60's was holding an ink jar, a piece of paper and a pen.

"Wolfram...what's this fruna deluxe?" Wolfram noticed the woman had already written it down and he couldn't help but laugh at him.

"And you sir?"

"Ah, I'll just have some grapes"

"Wolfram...why did you laugh when I said the fruna deluxe?" Wolfram laughed a bit.

"You ordered for a bowl of chopped fish with bugs sprinkled around It, It's supposed to be a very good dish here" Yuuri's face dropped and turned different colours.

"I'll just take it to go and give it to my brother when I go back home" The woman came back with a two bowls in both of her hands.

"Here you are and enjoy!" The woman chirped and hurried off to see to the next customer.

Yuuri plugged his nose as the smell that came from the dead fish began to go through his nostrils. Wolfram offered Yuuri a couple of grapes. He took them out of his hands and into his mouth.

"These grapes are fantastic, how did you know to get these?"

"Conrad and I were sent here to investigate something, while we investigated, a man offered us some grapes, i refused at first but found out they were pretty good"

"Wolfram...you're not the type to tell stories" Yuuri laughed to himself as they finished the grapes off and paid the for the meal.

* * *

"Aldebert, I'll ask again...where is Wolfram and his majesty?" With their swords raised and ready to attack the man before them.

"I'll also tell you again, I would give up if I were you, you'll only be getting in the way" Aldebert galloped away on his horse.

"The least he could do was tell us..."

"It's like some thing's going on and everyone is covering it up" Murata had his serious face on.

"Mother wouldn't tell us, then the maids wouldn't say anything, even Anissina refused to tell us...to have Aldebert not tell us where his majesty is..."

"If we found Aldebert here and he won't tell us where they are then that means...Shibuya and Wolfram are also here" They all got of their horses and began searching the entire town.

* * *

"What a day...I thought we were never getting out of that crowd" Yuuri said in relief as they climbed aboard the ship.

"What are we going to do for tomorrow, the festival ends in two days"

"We could look at the different animals they have around here" Yuuri showed him a poster that he had gotten from the wall.

"Over two hundred?" Yuuri snapped out of his relaxed mode and looked at what Wolfram was pointing to.

"What is over two hundred?"

"The number of animals...that's a lot for an animal show" They both went into the cabin and pulled out their sleep wear.

* * *

A/n: How cute, Wolfram and Yuuri are getting along just fine! Next chapter, Yuuri and Wolfram see the amazing animals that are there but don't know about the three people that are watching their every move!! Till next time!


	3. The greatest ride of all

**Alright, we are all finally here with an all new chapter, let's get ready to...RUMBLE!!**

**Disclaimer: The owner of this truly amazing anime show is...so sorry that it wasn't me but too bad eh?**

* * *

The night grew long as the two teens slept in harmony on the water beds. Wolfram had a secured himself under the blankets and tried not to rock his bed too much. As for Yuuri he was passed out, unable to hear a sound unless it was an ongoing alarm. The waves smashed against the rocky ground, warning any nearby people that a storm was quickly brewing and that it would happen any minute now.

Most of the people from the town were hurrying to get out of the rain that started to pour. Some of them were probably too tired or drunk to get out of the rain and were now lying in the wet streets. Three figures that were not drunk or tired had refused to get out of the rain until they found the person they were looking for. Not knowing the that the person they were looking for was on the ship not too far from where they looking.

Yuuri and Wolfram were having a great sleep if the ship didn't move. But it wasn't the captain's fault, the storm had come and was pouring buckets of water on everyone who was stuck in it. Yuuri was the only one who went up on deck since Wolfram was too sick to come out onto a rocking deck. The captain was shouting to the men and giving out orders.

"What should we do?"

"Stay close to land, hope for a miracle, maybe the storm might pass" Yuuri looked up at the sky and saw lightning in the sky.

"You better go back to sleep, my lady would not forgive me if she found out i caused you a cold" Yuuri nodded and went back inside the cabin.

"Well, how's it look out there"

"He said to hope for a miracle...and it's raining hard out there" Yuuri looked out the small round window.

"I see...Yuuri..."

"What is it?" Yuuri pulled the covers up and was about to climb in when Wolfram suddenly got on the bed before he did.

"Can i...sleep with you?" Wolfram gave him a baby face.

"Wolfram...I don't know..."

"Please?" Yuuri felt his heart beat a bit faster when he saw the angel before him.

"Fine...but just for tonight...I don't want your jealousy rubbing off onto me" Wolfram closed his eyes and turned so that he was facing Yuuri.

Yuuri climbed into the bed next to him and let his head sink into the soft pillow. His eyes were half closed as he looked at his fiance's sleeping face. The other boy was breathing at the same time as him, making both their breaths hit against each other. He never stopped to think about Wolfram's feelings.

'For skin as beautiful as his...why must he put it through so many risks...' He thought as the sandman won and had put his mind at ease, making him close his eyes all the way.

* * *

"If we keep looking for Shibuya at night, we won't be able to search in the morning"

"His higness raises a fair point...what do you say, Conrad?"

"OK" Murata, Conrad and Yozak all searched for a place to stay for the night.

They were soaking wet with growling stomachs, making them look like travelers. They had finally found an empty stable where horses were being kept. They had chosen to stay there for the night, it was dry and a bit warm. There were spare blankets that weren't being used so they put it over their horses to keep them warm and they used the hay to lay down on.

"I wonder what Shibuya and Wolfram must be doing around this time of night" Murata asked.

'Yuuri...' Conrad thought as he dozed off to the sound of the rain outside.

* * *

Wolfram was the first to awaken but did not move when he felt an arm covering his own arm. His face turned bright red and he pinched Yuuri's hand until the other boy was wide awake.

"Now i have a red mark..." Wolfram stuck his nose in the air as if he had no care in the world.

"I told you before we left, no funny business!"

"It's not like I intended to do that!"

"Liar..."

"You should have thought of the situation before asking to sleep with me" Yuuri stated as he finished fixing up the bed.

"Whatever, let's just get off this ship...I want to see the rare animals exhibit!" Wolfram was already dressed and was now waiting for Yuuri up on the deck.

'Impatient as ever...' He took his sleeping gear off and put on a fresh new pair of pants and a new shirt.

"Oi, another gift from your mother my lord" The captain tossed a bag of coins to Wolfram who caught it with no sweat.

"Yuuri, with this much we'll be able to see the animal show" Wolfram was acting like a girl would.

"That's great, let's go then!" Yuuri was about to leave with Wolfram until he heard Morgif's loud voice shouting out to him.

"Not now Morgif...can't be be helped..." He went back into the cabin and put Morgif on the side of his belt.

"Yuuri...do you treasure that thing over me?" It was an out of the blue question.

"Your jealousy is getting a bit annoying and on another note, this is just a sword!"

"Sorry..."

"It's fine, sure I treasure this sword but you're...how do i say this...a special friend to me, now come on or the tickets will be sold out" And then something lit up inside of Wolfram.

"Ah, wait up for me!" Wolfram ran up beside Yuuri, latching onto his arm in the process.

* * *

"Oh my..." Murata said as a bunch of people were lined up outside of the stables.

"What?" Yozak went to look at what Murata was looking at.

"Woah...who told everyone the king was here?" (2)

"We better get out of here before the owners of this place comes in and finds us" Conrad stated as he climbed up onto his horse.

"Well what are we waiting for, the palace ball?" Yozak rushed onto his horse and trotted beside Conrad.

Not too far from them, Yuuri and Wolfram were waiting in line like the rest of the people, hoping to get a ticket. Wolfram was starting to get tired of standing for so long and was about to give up when at the same time their turn to get a ticket for the show had arrived. Yuuri paid for both their tickets and gave one to Wolfram.

Conrad, Murata and Yozak had completely gone the other way. But if it wasn't for Conrad's sense of feeling, they would have never have found them. He told them about his hunch and about the show.

"Well...his majesty does like entertainment i believe" Yozak chimed in.

All three left their horses inside the stable again and joined the last bunch of people for some tickets for the show. The line seemed to be moving quicker than it did but made it easier for the three of them to get inside and look for the two runaways. Conrad was the first one to spot the two and stated that they move a little closer so they wouldn't lose him in the crowd of other people.

"LADIES AND GENTS, BOYS AND GIRLS OF ALL AGES, I GIVE YOU...THE GREATEST, RAREST, ANIMALS FROM AROUND THE WORLD, WE'LL BE SHOWING SOME FURRY CRITTERS ALONG WITH THE MOST WEIRDEST LIZARDS!" The crowd of people applauded as the man in the center disappeared into thin air like a magician.

"THE FIRST ANIMAL WE GET TO SEE IS...THE GREAT KUMAGO TIGER!" The crowd cheered as a large cat the size of an elephant appeared on the stage, bearing it's fangs at the audience.

It was definitely not a normal tiger. It was not orange or white like one but black with red lightning like stripes all over its body except for the belly and chin area. It had piercing golden yellow eyes that seemed to frighten the kids a bit. Its tail swayed side to side as the great beast sniffed the air.

"Hey Yuuri, maybe one day when we have our family, we can have a few pets as well"

"Yeah, that would be...wait...family?" Wolfram clapped again as a large sand bear appeared from under the ground.

"THE GREAT SAND BEAR THAT RULES SOME OF THE WORLD'S MOST HARSH DESERTS, IT HAS CLAWS THAT HELP IT DIG UNDER THE GROUND FOR PROTECTION FROM THE SUN, MAKING IT THE ONLY BEAR TO BE ABLE TO ENDURE THE HOT SUN!" The man bellowed as the bear dug back into the hole it had made in the ground.

"NOW, FOR THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR...A CHANCE TO RIDE ONE OF THE GREAT BEASTS THAT YOU HAVE SEEN TODAY, TOMORROW WE WILL SHOW ANOTHER SET OF ANIMALS!"

"Who would be crazy enough to ride such a...hey, Wolfram!" The boy had his hand raised and was practically nearly jumping out of his seat.

"AND THE TWO LUCKY WINNERS THAT GET TO GO ON THESE GREAT BEASTS, ARE THE TWO IN ROW 4, SEATS NUMBER SIX AND SEVEN, COME ON DOWN HERE!" The crowd cheered the two boys on while Yuuri had no idea what had just happened.

"TWO YOUNG, BRAVE BOYS WILL BE PUTTING THEIR LIVES AT RISK AS THEY SET FOOT ON ONE OF THE FEROCIOUS BEASTS!"

The man told them to choose either the sand bear or the kumago tiger. Wolfram went with the tiger and Yuuri couldn't help but to go along with him. The man raised both the boy's arms into the air as they waited for the black tiger to come out. Its tail nearly knocked Yuuri to the floor when he first tried to get up. Wolfram had got on with out a problem.

Conrad stood up and was about to go onto the stage but two hands grabbed his right arm and pulled him back down. He hated to watch from the sidelines, not knowing what was going to happen to his king. The large cat purred as Yuuri found a weak spot behind the ears. The beast gave out a cry of joy and walked in a circle, giving Wolfram and Yuuri the time of their lives.

* * *

A/n: Wow...and I thought movies were long, well review and tell me how ya liked it!

(1): The night gown was actually chosen by Yuuri's mother but he told Wolfram that he sort of helped picking it out, it is an episode in the new series, what ever series that is...

(2): Yozak was referring to Yuuri!


	4. A trip to the fair

**Welcome back to the story of Yuuri and Wolfram!**

**Warning: a few kissing scenes...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou so don't charge me with anything.**

* * *

The cat walked in another complete circle before lowering its head to the ground to let them off. The animal tamer held both the boy's hands up in the air as the crowd applauded and cheered them on. Yuuri and Wolfram went back to their original seats, not noticing the three characters behind their seats.

"NOW FOLKS, IT IS NOW TIME TO SAY FAREWELL, ONLY FOR TODAY, COME BACK TOMORROW TO SEE THE OTHER RARE BEASTS!"

Yuuri heard some of the children saying 'aww', and he heard some of the men cursing under their breath. Him and Wolfram both stood up as well and headed for the exit still not knowing they were being followed closely.

"Where should we go now?" Yuuri took out the map of small Shimaron.

"There's a fair around here...and it ends today, let's go!" The both of them rushed off to the captain and the ship.

"Sounds fun, who wants candy apples?" Conrad sweat dropped as they came out of hiding and out into the busy street.

"From what the map is telling us, they're going the wrong way...which means, they're going back to the ship" Murata pointed out.

"But why would they go back to the ship?"

"That's why we're following them isn't it? They both looked over at Conrad.

"I just wanted to know why mother allowed them to go off on their own"

"Maybe we are going to get in the way but hey, I'm not complaining"

"Yozak...what's up with the outfit?" Yozak was wearing a wig and a peasant outfit that looked more like a woman's top.

"A nice old lady gave this to me, said she was selling it for a good price!"

"How much did you give her?" Yozak handed Conrad the bag of money they had with them and counted.

"Yozak, you gave her half of our money?" Murata slithered away so he wouldn't get caught up in the uproar.

While they were fighting, two boys were on their way to the fair that was opened up for everyone. The captain had given them another gift from Wolfram's mother, a bag of money that was enough to buy a couple of ships. They wasted no time and rushed toward the fair. It was a different world than Yuuri's and he knew he wouldn't be able to go to the fair once he got back home, whenever that would be. All he had to do was to keep away from water, but that wouldn't work if he had to take a bath so he hoped that Shinou was on his side and would let him stay.

"Really different from what they have back home" Yuuri stated as the two boys paid for the entrance fee.

"Unlike yours, ours is more entertaining"

"For once I agree with you, it's not too crowded and it has a nice scene to it" Yuuri explained and looked over the hills.

"What do you want to do first?"

"Well...let's look at the poster!" Yuuri pulled out a poster only this was different from the other one.

"Honestly, where do you get these things, we only just arrived and you already have a poster of it"

"Want to check out the sword fighting?" Wolfram shook his head.

"I guess not if you're already a good fighter so you wouldn't need to see another person fighting"

"If it's alright with you...can we check out the shops around here?"

"The only shops a fair would have would be-" Yuuri got cut off as he heard the screaming of girls.

"Look what i got!" One girl shouted out.

"Well you sure showed me..." Yuuri said as he was dragged off to one of the clothes shops.

Wolfram made Yuuri sit in front of one of the change rooms and dashed off to try on some of the clothing.

"What do you think Yuuri?" Yuuri's eyes nearly went out of their sockets as he looked the other boy up and down.

It was a long sleeved shirt, made for girls, with a red bow on the front of it, the hat and the skirt he wore matched the color of the top. Wolfram blushed and went back inside the change room. He came back out wearing white overalls and a blue and yellow short sleeved t-shirt.

"Wolfram...you're such a girl...not that I'm being sexist or anything..." Wolfram threw a toy that was on a rack next to a bunch of other toys.

"Wimp...if you're not a girl go try on some clothes and show me what a real man looks like!" Before Yuuri could protest, Wolfram had already got him some clothes and had pushed him into the change room.

Yuuri sighed and took off his clothes and pulled the top over his head and pulled the pants up. He checked himself out in the mirror. The shirt was long sleeved and the pants made him look like a gentleman. He put the hat that came with it on his head and took the cane with him as he stepped out of the room.

"Not bad Yuuri, let's get these then!" Yuuri took the required money out of the bag and paid the lady at the counter.

* * *

"We needed the money for a place to stay" The trio had finally moved on to the fair but Conrad and Yozak were still quarreling.

"The stable wasn't so bad...and i doubt his majesty will make everyone sad by making it rain so...we can enjoy the view while we drift off to dream land"

"Please let's stop fighting, Shibuya wouldn't like it if he saw his godfather fighting with his trusted spy" Yozak smiled and nodded.

"For now, I'll obey his highness but not when we get back!"

"Shibuya and Wolfram must be having a great time right about now..." Murata said under his breath.

* * *

"Yuuri...is it almost done?" Wolfram and Yuuri were on a ship that swayed back and forth and Wolfram was not having a fun time.

"Open your eyes...I am beside you and you're clinging to my shirt too tight..." Yuuri tried to pry the other boy's hands away from his shirt.

"Well hold my hand or something you wimp!" Wolfram spoke out as he let go of the shirt and opened his eyes.

"You call me the wimp yet you're afraid of heights...what next..." Yuuri looked at the people on the ground and noticed a little boy crying in his mother's chest. He noticed how the mother was comforting the boy.

"Y-Yuuri..." Yuuri had let go of his hand and was now embracing him, making the other boy's face red.

"Just something I learned from my brother when I was younger..." Yuuri lied.

"Oh..."

Yuuri heard the tone of disappointment in the other boy's voice and wondered what he should do next. He looked around at the crowd and spotted three familiar people walking amongst the crowd of people. He let go of the boy and pointed them out to him.

"What's Murata and Conrad doing here?" Wolfram shrugged.

"Whatever the reason...we can't let them find us" Wolfram got off the ride as soon as it stopped.

Wolfram led Yuuri away into the crowd and led him down the street, making sure they were both out of sight from the three followers.

"What if some thing's going on at Shin Makoku?"

"Yuuri...do you even care about my feelings?"

"Sure I do..."

"I know Shin Makoku means everything to you but...this is a rare chance...I only get this chance if we're in trouble and are locked in a cell or something...this get away makes me...feel...oh just forget it and let's go already!" Wolfram stomped off leaving Yuuri to think about his words.

* * *

"Why do I get the feeling we've lost them?" Murata asked, scratching his head.

"I'm getting that feeling too...maybe we're just hungry!" Conrad sighed.

"Maybe we should head back...we have almost no money for food because of a certain someone..." Conrad glared at Yozak, making Yozak look away.

"I said I was sorry, geez Conrad, what do you want from me, my savings?"

"It's a start"

* * *

"Yuuri...don't push so hard..."

"Sorry Wolfram"

"It's too big..."

"We both agreed to this so don't whine" Wolfram took another deep breath and stepped forward.

"You and your...kindness..." They were carrying a rather large crate that was filled with blankets. They had agreed on helping a local woman carry some of the horse blankets to the stable.

They got to the stable two minutes later, receiving a thanks from the man who needed them and sent them on their way. Yuuri gave a sigh of relief.

"About what I was saying to you...I...didn't mean any of it...sorry..." Yuuri just smiled and pulled him into a hug.

"You should remember that you're not just a protector of Shin Makoku and I...but a queen"

"Oi...what nonsense are you babbling about!"

"Just thinking aloud...now let's get something to eat already"

Inside, Wolfram was jumping for joy at the comment Yuuri had given him. He was actually seeing the real maou. He was finding out that with out everyone else around, Yuuri would reveal himself to his closest friend.

* * *

"Conrad...don't you think you're being a bit too harsh!" Murata sweat dropped as Conrad and him sat at the table of a restaurant.

A growling sound came from Yozak's stomach as people passed by him and walked into the restaurant.

"Poor guy..."

"He Isn't poor, he has a bank full of life time savings..."

"You're kidding!"

"If you lived in our world you would see for yourself"

"Maybe I should check this bank out"

"I don't know where it is exactly...but we probably will once we get back"

* * *

"I thought I told you last night was the only night..."

"But...It doesn't feel right with out you next to me...I mean..." Wolfram's eyes shot wide as Yuuri placed his lips on his.

It was a no tongue kiss but It did feel good to Wolfram either way. Yuuri pulled back and climbed in next to his soon to be wife and pulled the covers over his shoulder. It took some time for Wolfram to register what had just happened.

"Yuuri..." Wolfram closed his eyes and remembered the kiss that was his and only his.

* * *

A/n: Well...seems Wolfram's mother's plan is working well! review you guys!!


	5. treasure hunt

**Sorry for not updating sooner my readers but well...i was thinking up more stories, but now...get ready to read the new chapter i have set out for you! Oh and remember this...the palace of dreams, the sequel to Sailor Naruto, is coming soon to a fan fiction theatre near you so folks be ready to look out for it and I'll...shut up now...**

**Disclaimer: This master piece...is too...troublesome for me to deal with so...yeah...**

* * *

The waves were calm, calm enough for Yuuri and Wolfram to be on their way to a different country. The festival was ending today anyway and Wolfram wanted to go to a more private place. Yuuri had no idea what Wolfram was up to but it sure felt great traveling with someone you like and possibly even love!

"Um...so Wolfram, where was it that you wanted to go?" Wolfram blushed and just looked at the sea but then clutched his stomach and started coughing.

"Why don't you go back and rest...I'll wake you when we get there"

"I...I can't...I wanted...to be with you more...Yuuri..." Wolfram regained his balance and put his hand over Yuuri's.

"Wolfram...if you're not feeling ill, how about telling me where we're going?" Wolfram put his hand to his chin.

"Well...we could...hm...go treasure hunting!"

"You're right, there's got to be lots of treasure under the sea...but what are we going to do about food?"

"This is why you're a wimp...always relying on that castle food, that's why it's about time to try something new...fishing, and you're going to teach me!"

"F-f-fishing?"

"They fish in your world don't they?"

"Yeah but...it's normally for...fathers and sons to do with each other" Wolfram took his hand off of Yuuri's and put it on his stomach.

"Well...when we have a son, wouldn't it be great if you taught him?"

"Yeah that would be...what?"

"We might have another kid...that isn't adopted" Yuuri's face grew red.

"W-W-Wolfram...stop saying such things...you're a guy..."

"It could happen...I hope so..." Wolfram looked up at the sky and Yuuri smiled.

"So is that your dream?" Yuuri put his arm around Wolfram's shoulder.

"What do you care..."

"When it comes to an important friend or even if it's just a villager of Shin Makoku, I'll always be there for them" This time it was Wolfram's turn for turning red.

"Wimp..."

"Stop saying that!"

* * *

"I don't believe this is happening..." Yozak complained.

"It could have been worse" A horse and carriage drove by them, splashing muddy water onto their clothing and faces.

"It's worse..."

While the three of them were sleeping away in dream land, a couple of thieves had managed to steal their horses with out them knowing. Murata was the only calm one when he first found out. Conrad was surprised that they didn't hear anything and Yozak sort of...collapsed. Knowing they only had enough money for a couple of apples, he knew full well whose fault it was.

"Let's see...I blame...Conrad!" Yozak pointed a finger at Conrad.

"I wasn't the one who gave away most of our money"

"Um...guys?"It was no use, the two of them were not willing to listen to anyone.

"If i recall, it was your stupid idea to come out and spy on them in the first place!"

"I was only looking out for Yuuri's safety"

"Well if you ask me, you should have listened to your mother, she's probably worried sick about your where abouts"

"Conrad, Yozak...I think we should get going...these clothes will get stains if we don't hurry..."

"His highness is right, we'll continue this later" Yozak saluted him as they walked on to find a stream.

* * *

"Captain, are you sure we'll find treasure down here?" The captain nodded.

"If you start from the shallow area to the deep, I'm sure you'll find something" Yuuri nodded his thanks and ran down the ramp with Wolfram behind him.

The captain and his crew took the advantage to take the day off and to enjoy the scenery. Yuuri and Wolfram used one of the ship's boats to take them across water to the rocky beach like surface. Trees that stood taller than the average tree were the skinniest trees Yuuri had ever seen in his entire life.

"Wolfram...don't be so reckless, I don't want you damaging your beautiful skin"

"My...skin?" Wolfram looked at his skin with wonder.

"That reminds me...I have never seen you go swimming before, do you know how?"

"My mother taught me when i was a child but...she stopped teaching me after those men had appeared, asking for her hand in marriage"

"Want me to teach you?"

"Like I would let you touch me!" Yuuri's face became serious and for some reason he became his other self. His hair grew a few inches longer and a blue aura surrounded his body and his eyes looked like the eyes of a snake.

"Y-Yuuri...what are you.." Yuuri stood behind Wolfram and rested his head on Wolfram's shoulder and took both his hands with his own hands.

"You reject the person you like the most after all that person has done, I hate to use violence but in this case I have no choice" Wolfram felt his body become heavy as they both fell into the calm water.

"Y-Yuuri, you're going to kill the both of us, let go of me, I can swim just fine!" Wolfram struggled but Yuuri kept Wolfram's hands from escaping his own.

"You should be more appreciative from now on...with that said, I shall depart" Then Yuuri returned to his old self.

"Yuuri!" Wolfram caught the other boy in his arms and held him up.

"Wolfram?" Yuuri asked as he opened his eyes and looked around.

"Sorry I wasn't appreciative...It's my stubbornness that takes over me...I was born with it..." Yuuri stared up into the other boy's emerald like eyes.

"It's alright Wolfram, now...let's go treasure hunting"

"Can you...um...teach me how to...swim?"

"Sure, It's real easy" They both stood up.

"The first part of swimming is to hold your breath under water...I think it's the first basic thing...well in any case just start"

"Hold my breath..." Wolfram took a deep breath in and jumped into the deeper end of the water.

"Ah, Wolfram...too fast into the training!"

Wolfram came up for air and looked at his surroundings. He smiled and waved at Yuuri who was smiling back.

"You're too reckless, what i tell you about damaging your skin...now the second part is...doing strokes" Yuuri slightly pushed Wolfram out of the way and dove into the deep end of the water and came up and started swimming like a row boat that had two propellers on each side.

"When you swim like that...ha...you'll be able to escape from...dangerous people...whew..." Yuuri wiped the dripping water from the front of his head.

"I...think I'm feeling a bit...tired..." Yuuri sighed and helped Wolfram into the cave.

"Well...stay here and I'll be right back" Before Wolfram could say anything, Yuuri took off and dove into the deep.

* * *

"Yozak...you're doing it wrong" Yozak looked at his shirt.

"How do you know?"

"I have been to earth and I have seen how they wash their clothes, we may not have those things here but women here do it basically all the time"

"Leave it to Conrad to know everything..." Yozak mumbled.

"This is quite fun though isn't it?" Conrad and Yozak stared at him as if he were crazy.

"His highness seems to know a lot about the girls world doesn't he..." Murata's face turned red and he continued to wash his shirt.

"I do hope his majesty is OK...I mean we're talking about Yuuri and Wolfram here"

"Wolfram's with him so there's no need to panic"

"Who said I was panicking?"

* * *

"His majesty...where has he gone off to...OH PLEASE COME BACK YOUR MAJESTY!!" Gwendal put his hand to his forehead.

"Please Guntar...please keep the volume down!"

"I'm sorry..."

Gwendal sighed and stood up from the chair and put an arm around Guntar's shoulder.

"G-Gwendal..."

"His majesty is all that seems to have..captured your heart...think you have room for...one more?" Gwendal made Guntar turn his head so that he was facing Gwendal and lifted his chin with his hand and closed the gap between their faces with his mouth.

'My perfume must have worked...' Cheri glanced at the bottle of perfume in her hands and smiled.

"Looks like my invention was a success" Cheri nodded.

"You have done well...I thank you for all your hard work Anissina" The said woman bowed her head a bit and walked out of the room.

* * *

"Wolfram...are you still not feeling well?" The other boy sat up and held his head.

"I sort of feel a bit better after that nap..."

"And you call me the wimp...well no matter, look at what I found!" Yuuri exclaimed and showed him a golden cup that had jewels around it.

"The cup...a wimp like you found it?"

"I'm not a wimp...but put that aside...what's the history of the cup?" Yuuri asked as he sat next to him and waited for an explanation.

"Gwendal told me about it one day...saying it was the cup of doom or something..."

"C-cup of doom?" Yuuri looked the cup over again.

"Or it could just be rumors"

"I hope so...well in any case...we should be getting back...Gwendal and Guntar are probably going to come after us soon" Wolfram was about to shout something out but was surprised when his eyes saw only darkness.

"_Yuu...ri..._" Wolfram muttered as he felt himself drifting back to sleep.

Six men wearing black had appeared from above the cave and used rope to tie the two of the boys up. Three men carried the two boys while the leader of the bunch carried the golden cup. The other two carried Morgif and the other sword.

* * *

A/n: Oh boy...just when Conrad and the others are about to leave Yuuri and Wolfram get kidnapped! Will they be saved or will they die because of the cup of doom??Tune in next time!


	6. back home

**Two chapters in one day, i had to type this up while i had it in my head so enjoy this chapter!! And sorry if i don't spell the words right...**

**Warning:A love is revealed what more could you possibly want?**

**Disclaimer: Do not ask or sue cause...i don't know you!**

* * *

"Wolfram...Wolfram!" The other boy awoke after hearing his name being called.

"Yuuri...where are we?"

"I don't know...but I'm guessing they were after the cup"

The men had left the boys in a cell with their swords hung on the wall. It took some time to adjust to the darkness. Yuuri and Wolfram could hear the whining of Morgif.

"Morgif thinks we have been abandoned...that can't be true..."

"Gah...this hurts..." Wolfram clutched at his stomach.

"This place must have houseki within the walls...I'm sorry Wolfram..."

"Sorry?" A blue aura surrounded Yuuri's body.

"Yuuri...don't strain yourself" Wolfram was surprised when he felt himself being lifted up into the air.

Yuuri lifted Wolfram, bridal style and blasted the cell with his maryoku. Wolfram clung to Yuuri's shoulders while Yuuri carried him with one arm and carried Morgif and Wolfram's sword with his other. Yuuri's eyes were shining like the water and he looked around at their surroundings, looking for an exit.

"Hey, what are you doing out of your cell?" A man dressed in armor shouted and went to call for the rest of the men but got knocked out by the handles of the swords.

"Yuuri..." Yuuri looked at Wolfram in the eyes and smiled.

* * *

"I sense a disaster waiting to happen..." Conrad said to himself as Yozak paraded around the meadow with his shirt still up in the tree branch drying off.

"I sense Shibuya's aura...It's a bit feint but i feel it..."

"Do you know where it's coming from?"

"If my directions are correct...across the water...and down the road"

"That's no help at all"

"Yozak!"

"I say we should let his majesty do the work for once"

"Remember who we're talking about"

"He's right...even if it's Wolfram that's there with him, we have no idea what he'll do next"

"Then...you should remember what your mother told you...you're too nosey for your own good..."

"But-"

"Besides...you should ask Aldebert how he felt when ever you were visiting Julia"

"How...he felt?"

"You know a lot but yet you know nothing about love..."

"I was only trained as a soldier..."

"That's true...but usually it would be like the bronze with no brains type of guy" Murata pointed out.

"Are you both making fun of me?"

"Oh hell no Conrad...just pointing out that...you care too much and you're getting too attached to his majesty!"

"I just hope they're Ok..."

* * *

"Does it still hurt?"

"A little..." Yuuri closed his eyes for a bit and set Wolfram onto the ground gently and put a hand on his chest.

"It should help until we find a way out of here...that cup of doom...what do you think they're planning it for?"

"Gwendal said it causes problems for anyone who carries it around...I think it's like a bad luck thing"

"But...why would they want the cup..."

"Nnng...ah..."

"I guess I'll have to report about it later, in the mean time we get out of here" Yuuri lifted the boy up again and found the door that the soldier had came in from.

He looked around and made sure there was no one else around before breaking into a run.

"Let go, I can walk now..." Yuuri let Wolfram down and the swords down before returning to normal.

"Yuuri!"

"Ah...what happened to the cup?"

"They have it...but I don't think anything bad will happen"

"I see...you're not hurt are you?"

"Just a scratch..." Wolfram pointed to his arm.

"Just as long as it wasn't your face...I'm glad" Wolfram blushed.

"We still need our shirts..."

"But where are we?"

"Somewhere private" Yuuri replied and got closer to him.

"Yuuri..." Wolfram and Yuuri drew their heads together and put their lips together. This time with their tongues!

"Well...I guess we were too late Conrad"

"M-Murata?" Yuuri's face turned red as Conrad and Yozak came out of the trees.

"Yuuri, Wolfram, what are you guys doing here?"

"Long story, we need to ask Gwendal about the cup of doom"

"Yuuri...the cup of doom is useless when it falls into an enemy's hands"

"Wolfram...why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I couldn't, you turned into your other self and...I'll tell you after, we still need our clothes..."

"We better get a move on or else that guard might come out looking for us"

"I told you we shouldn't have come"

"Yozak..."

"Let's just get home"

"We can if we can find the ship"

"We need to find the cave" Yuuri nodded and all them set out to find the cave.

* * *

"Anissina, look at my cute pig!" Greta held up a little pig plushie in her hands.

"Very good Greta, I suppose you're ready to learn the next animal?" Greta nodded.

"The next animal will be...a horse!"

"I wonder how Yuuri and Wolfram are doing"

"Well...when they get back, we'll surprise them"

* * *

"It's been a while...I wonder if his highness is safe"

"He is...nothing takes him out" Ulrike gasped as shinou appeared before her.

"Shinou, you shouldn't surprise people like that" Ulrike said.

"It's an old habit..."

* * *

"Gwendal...what's gotten into you?" Guntar was being pushed back against a wall by the tall man.

"If you resist, it will make me want you even more"

"You know of my feelings for his majesty yet you..."

"Your hair is more beautiful than mine is...I'm jealous"

"Could the effect from the crown be coming...Gwendal...all you had to do was just kiss the crown...now I wish it wasn't you who kissed it"

"Stop denying your love, you always came to me when ever his majesty had left...I was always there for you..."

"That's because...because..."

"Because you like standing next to me right?"

"That's not true!" Gwendal kissed him again, making Guntar moan a bit.

* * *

"There they are, and the ship is there too" They all made it into the cave and Yuuri and Wolfram put their shirts back on.

"Your mother has a great sense of taste when it comes to ships"

"I'll tell her you said that"

"Well...it was a great vacation wasn't it Wolfram?"

"I guess..." Yuuri smiled and kissed him.

"Just wait till Cheri hears this!"

"Yozak...I'll tell her what we did, but I won't tell her we kissed...she'll see it for herself anyway"

"Yuuri, what do you mean?"

"One day...we'll get married, she'll see us then" Wolfram hid his face.

"Stop being stupid..."

"Oi, YOUR MAJESTY!!" The captain on the deck shouted out as the group all got into the boat and returned to the ship.

* * *

"Thank goodness my boys came home safely, you'll never believe the scheme I came up with" Cheri said with a smile.

"If it concerns me...don't tell me..."

"Your majesty, tell them about your great adventure!"

"I will later, I need to see how Gwendal is with the paper work"

All six of them opened the door and stood there with a shocked look on their faces as the two before them were kissing like no tomorrow. Cheri cleared her throat to get both of their attention. Gwendal straightened himself out and stood up straight while Wolfram was laughing quietly.

"I am sorry if we interrupted anything, we just got back not too long ago"

"Your majesty...you're the king yet you run away from your work, I hate to see what your son will grow up to be.."

"What is this thing I don't know about, Wolfram cheating on me?"

"What?"

"Your majesty, let me explain, it seems lord Wolfram is..."

"Guntar...just tell them"

"Mother, is there something I don't know about?"

"Wolfram is going to be a mother, isn't that wonderful?"

"But...we...I...we didn't even...ah...forget it"

"Yuuri, Wolfram!" Greta came in running.

"Welcome back!"

"We're home, and it seems Wolfram has a surprise for you!"

"What is it?" Thinking it to be a present wrapped up in a box she looked for the gift.

"You're going to be a big sister soon"

Her face lit up with excitement as she hugged both of her adoptive parents and ran off to tell Anissina and the maids. Gwendal and Guntar had left the room to do some business elsewhere leaving the king to do the paper work. Wolfram stuck around while Conrad and Yozak returned to their post and Cheri left to see some more of the inventions that Anissina had made and Murata had left to go back to the temple.

"One surprise after the next...but Wolfram, why didn't you tell me?"

"I was stubborn, you know me"

"So whose look do you think it will take?"

"I don't know..."

"But you're a guy, you can't get pregnant"

"You're forgetting that our world is different than yours"

"Not quite different, you guys have baseball just like us..."

"Mother told me that when you struck my cheek, you not only asked for my hand but you also got me pregnant"

"This is beyond super humans...are you sure it's not something you ate?"

"Yuuri!"

"I was joking Wolfram...I just hope Shori doesn't find out or he'll freak..."

"I did have fun though" Wolfram smiled and Yuuri smiled too.

"Well, I hope you have fun with the paper work Yuuri"

"Ah, Wolfram!"

And with that he left Yuuri all alone with the paper work.

* * *

A/n: Wow, intense XD and that is the end of my kyou kara maou adventure!, hope you had fun reading it and don't forget to check out my poll on which story sounds more interesting!


End file.
